Sugar High on Location Duelist Kingdom
by Ryu of Darkness and Fire
Summary: The Yugioh gang along with your hostess, Ryu, takes a field trip to Pegasus' abandoned castle. Though it would see wherever they turn, they end up in trouble. Brought to you by the creator of Sugar High.
1. Welcome to the Castle

Ryu - This story is dedicated to DMGirl7113 (or just DMGirl), because I said I would write it and I'm sorry it took so long to write.  
  
Summary - The Yugioh gang, myself, Demon, and Yami D. visit Pegasus' abandoned castle. When you mix insanity, a truckload of people on a sugar high, one castle, and some explosives you have a recipe for disaster. Plus, an old friend might drop in and pay us a visit.  
  
Dissie - I don't own anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryu yawned and leaned over the side of the boat. Looking a sickly pale green, she tried not to look at anyone. Duke was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. Unfortunately, Ryu always got sick on boats.  
  
"Don't worry Ryu, we're almost there." Duke said, softly.  
  
Ryu nodded, and hoped they would reach the island soon. No one knew how but Ryu had managed to get the deed to Pegasus's mansion, so they were taking a field trip to explore its empty halls.  
  
"When we get there, my friend DMGirl will be waiting for us. She's going to help us explore the castle."  
  
Everyone stopped suddenly, and looked very afraid.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" Ryu asked, worriedly.  
  
"Did you say.DMGirl?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Ryu asked, jumping out of the boat and tying it to a post.  
  
Everyone just moaned but remained silent. Ryu shook her head, unable to tell what the problem was. Reluctantly, they started jogging down the path through the forest, because Ryu said they were behind schedule. After an hour, they came to the stairway to the castle. Ryu unfolded her dragon wings and flew up the stairs, forgetting that she was the only one able to do this. At the top was a girl wearing a cloak and waving around a staff.  
  
As soon as she saw everyone get to the top, she squealed and glomped Yugi, nearly causing him to fall back down the stairs.  
  
"It's nice to see you again DMGirl, but could you let go please? I'm.choking." Yugi gasped, turning blue.  
  
"Sorry Yugi." She said, letting go, "It's about time you got here. I saw the boat get here a long time ago, but it took you so long I thought you might've gotten lost."  
  
"Sorry DMGirl, I didn't realize it was so far away from the dock." Ryu said, ushering them all inside.  
  
"I've explored the first few rooms, and they seem safe enough. Did you bring what I asked?" DMGirl asked, stars shining brightly in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it's right in here." Ryu said, snapping her fingers.  
  
A large safe appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone jumped out of the way, surprised. Ryu entered the code, then opened the door and climbed in. After a few minutes she came back carrying backpacks and walkie- talkies.  
  
"I thought we could divide into three groups. I have a backpack for everyone and three walkie-talkies. Whatever we find today will be brought back here at the end of the day. The backpacks may look small but don't worry, that's just a spell. They're each about half as big as my safe." Ryu said proudly, handing out the backpacks.  
  
"How big is your safe Ryu?" Yugi asked, looking through the doorway of the safe.  
  
"Go inside and see for yourself Yugi." Ryu said, putting everyone into groups.  
  
Yugi crawled inside and stood up. But it was so dark he couldn't see anything.  
  
"Ryu, aren't there lights in here?" Yugi asked, surprised when he heard echoes.  
  
"Its on the clapper system Yugi." Ryu said, coming inside.  
  
"Clapper system?" he said quietly.  
  
Ryu clapped her hands and numerous lights instantly turned on. Yugi gasped when he saw they were inside what looked like a giant warehouse. Shelves upon shelves were packed inside, along with tables, chairs, ladders, etc.  
  
"This is my collection so far. Not very big yet, I know but I'm working on it." Ryu said, smiling. "This way I'm ready for anything."  
  
She took Yugi's hand and led him back out of the safe. After clapping the lights off, she closed the safe door and it disappeared with a puff of black and red smoke.  
  
"Everyone know what group their in? Yugi you can go with Yami's group. Okay, meet back here at sunset. If you get into any trouble, use the walkie talkies. Have fun guys!" Ryu said, and everyone split off into three separate groups.  
  
Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Mai and Serenity went towards the west part of the castle. After going down a long, dimly lit passageway they came to a single door. Yami opened the door and the group was in a dining hall, and light from outside was pouring in.  
  
They passed through a door on the right and found themselves inside the kitchen. Joey cheered and ran over to the refridgerator and opened the door. Screaming, he shut the door and ran back to the others.  
  
"What's wrong Joey? Was there a dead animal in there?" Tristan asked.  
  
"No, it was worse than that.there wasn't any food!" Joey said, and everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Wait a minute, the last time we went through that door we ended up in a hallway that led to our rooms." Yugi said.  
  
"Are you sure Yugi, it coulve been a different door." Yami said.  
  
"Let's try going through it again." Mai said, and everyone went back into the dining room.  
  
They closed the door, then opened it again. Everyone gasped, because the kitchen was gone. Instead they were looking inside a large room, only faintly lit. Everyone went inside, then Yugi found the light switch and turned the lights up. When everyone saw where they were, they screamed.  
  
On the other side of the castle, Ryu's group stopped walking for a moment. They were inside a library, and Ryu was holding a book she had picked up.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" she asked.  
  
Duke, Seto, Mokuba, and Tea shook their heads.  
  
"I heard it. Sounds like one of the groups ran into trouble." DMGirl said, worriedly.  
  
Ryu put the book inside her backpack, then took out the walkie talkie. She pushed the talk button and brought it up to her mouth.  
  
"This is Team Dragon, Team Pharaoh and Team Egyptian come in, over."  
  
There was a couple seconds of static, them everyone heard Marik answer.  
  
"Team Egyptian to Team Dragon, what do you want?"  
  
"Did you hear anything, we think Team Pharaoh might be in trouble." Ryu said.  
  
"No, we're in the dungeons, we didn't hear anything." Marik said. "Okay, thanks. Team Dragon to Team Pharaoh, are you there?" Ryu asked.  
  
There was no response, and Ryu looked worried. Her group kept walking and trying to contact them, but there was still no answer. Meanwhile in the dungeons, Malik had gotten lost in a secret passageway and was trying to find the way out. He fell through a trapdoor, and down a long winding slide. The rest of his group was looking for him when they came to a large stone door.  
  
After pushing it aside, and lighting the torches inside, they saw they had 'hit the jackpot'. There were thousands of gold coins and bars, and diamonds, rubies, and all sort of other treasure items. Bakura picked up a sword, and inspected it. Smirking, he put it inside his backpack when no one was looking.  
  
"Well, shall we start packing this up?" Marik asked.  
  
Ryou looked worried. Bakura stared at him.  
  
"What's your problem, afraid it might be cursed?"  
  
Ryou shook his head and pointed to a skeleton in the corner. It was wearing armor, and holding a shield. Around its neck was the skeleton of a snake.  
  
"Oh, that. Don't worry, there aren't any monster snakes in here Ryou." Bakura said.  
  
As soon as he said that, the floor began to shake and crack open. Before you could say 'Millenium Items', the group fell through the floor into a giant, black pit. They landed with a thump on the ground.  
  
"Bakura, does it feel like.the floor is moving to you?" Ryou said, his voice quiet and shaky.  
  
The Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck began to glow and in its light they saw they had landed in a snake pit. The snakes hissed furiously, and backed away from the light. That didn't last long though, because then they over came their fear and shot foreward to attack the invaders.  
  
'Great, now what do we do?!' Bakura thought, he didn't like the idea of being eaten alive very much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryu- There, chapter one is done. How will the gang get out of their dangerous situations? What was inside the room that Team Pharaoh went into? What is with the cliché snake pit? And what will happen to Team Dragon? All these questions will (hopefully) be answered in chapter two!  
  
Later. 


	2. Counterfeits, Elevator Music and Roller ...

Ryu – Chapter 2! Finally! Alright, I must warn you all that I am listening to one of my favorite types of music while writing this (Techno) so it might turn out a bit weird…also, consider yourself warned. Characters may appear _seriously ooc_.  
  
Summary - The Yugioh gang, myself, Demon, and Yami D. visit Pegasus' abandoned castle. When you mix insanity, a truckload of people on a sugar high, one castle, and some explosives you have a recipe for disaster. Plus, an old friend might drop in and pay us a visit.  
  
Dissie - I don't own anything.

A snake jumped at Bakura, wrapping itself around his arm and hissing. He roughly grabbed it and threw it to the ground.

"Bakura, what do we do?" Ryou asked, hiding behind a shield he had found, snakes bouncing off it.

Bakura growled, stalling for time. Suddenly, a bright light filled the chamber. Shielding his eyes, Bakura reached into his pack and pulled out the sword, which was what had started glowing. The light faded as he held it, and he was able to closely examine it. It was long and silvery; the handle looked like a dragon's claw.

"Well, what do you know? This might be useful after all." He said, grinning. Instinctively, he began slashing at the snakes, and they turned into bones and piles of dust.

"Come on, hurry up!" Marik said, annoyed. He had found a vine and climbed out of the hole.

"We're coming." Ryou said, walking over to the corner where the vine was.

Bakura put the sword back in his pack and was going to join them when he fell through a hole. He was falling down a winding stone slide when he heard screaming beside him.

"How _nice_ of you to join me." Malik shouted sarcastically, over the whoosh of the wind going past them.  Bakura rolled his eyes.

"It's not as if I had much of a choice." He snapped.

Elsewhere in the castle, Team Dragon had just rescued Team Pharaoh from a very scary closet.  Yugi was shivering, being held by DMGirl, who was smiling. Ryu was inside, inspecting the closet.

"I don't see what's so scary about i-aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Ryu said, running back out. "I take that back, its _very_ scary!"

"What's so scary about it Ryu?" DMGirl asked, tightly hugging Yugi.

"You don't realize what that is…its Pegasus's closet!" Ryu said, covering her head. "It was horrible. Its painted pink and filled with those 'funny bunny' things…"

The whole group shuddered.

"I think they're cute." Duke said, blinking.  Everyone stared at him, as if he were out of his mind.

Meanwhile, Bakura and Malik had finally stopped falling down the stone slide and had landed on something soft and green. Looking closely, they found it was a room full of money.

"We're rich!"Malik shouted, tossing some in the air.  Bakura raised an eyebrow, looking at some closer.

"Don't get too excited Malik. This is counterfeit." Bakura said, tossing it aside and laying down.

Malik gasped, looking closer at it.  "I didn't know Pegasus was creating counterfeit money! Wait…do I even want to know how you know that?"

Bakura smirked.

"Probably not.  What do you think he tried buying with it?" he asked, laughing darkly.

"I think I'd rather not know…"Malik said, looking around. He was trying to find an exit.

"Hey Bakura, where's the exit?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.  Bakura scoffed.

"Maybe over there, where the neon sign that says 'Exit this way' is." He said, sarcastically.

Bakura and Malik stood up, then walked through the doorway under the sign.  They came upon a flight of stairs and an elevator.

"So, stairs or the elevator?" Malik asked, looking at him.

Bakura thought for a while, then pushed the up button for the elevator. After waiting a few minutes, the doors opened and they walked inside, pressing the button for the ground floor. The doors shut creakily and they began rising. That was to be expected. What they didn't expect was the cheesy elevator music that started playing, continuously in a loop.

They covered their ears.

"Make it stop!" Malik said, wincing as it started over again.

In another part of the castle, Team Dragon and Team Pharaoh had split up again, to look for Team Egyptian. It had been a couple hours, and in a couple more hours the sun would set. Team Dragon was walking along a dark passageway, when the stone tiles slid out from under them, making them fall. They landed in what looked like a roller coaster car, on a track.

The bars came down, trapping them.

"What's going o-aaahhhhhh!" Ryu said, as the coaster started to move.

It instantly gathered speed and they were sent hurtling through underground passageways, torches lighting the way.

Suddenly, they entered a bright room. It was lit by normal electric lights, hanging from the ceiling. Faint music could be heard in the background. Then, a giant pink bunny appeared in front of them.

"I love you!" it said, smiling.

Everyone screamed as they passed it, and were sent plunging down a hill into the darkness.

"This is torture! What kind of sick _madman_ designed this?!" Ryu screamed, into the darkness.

"How much you wanna bet it was Pegasus??" DMGirl screamed back.

Ryu – And that is that! Chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it.  Sorry, I was getting really tired towards the end, so I had to stop it.  Please review, it'll help me get the next chapter up that much faster. And please read and review Sugar High also. Thankies to ya, peace out!


End file.
